


The Shut Up Kiss trope

by pony_express



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants John to shut up.</p><p>Disclaimer: Characters borrowed without consent for personal, non-profit use. No copyright infringement intended</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shut Up Kiss trope

**Author's Note:**

> First published Jan. 7th, 2014 at my LJ for the "Kiss" prompt at 1drabble.

"And they got that wrong. They said that-" John Watson is moaning. His constant droning is starting to annoying his best friend and flat mate, Sherlock Holmes. He’s been reading some sort of report in the newspaper.

Sherlock has blocked out most out, but John is not stopping. As Sherlock’s mind place fails to form around him, he gets increasingly annoyed.

"Shut up," he hisses in John’s direction.

John looks hurt but he’s used to Sherlock’s behaviour. He hadn’t realised Sherlock was in his mind place; Sherlock usually told him, usually kicked him out the room.

John grumbles as Sherlock resumes his usual “thinking position” - fingers steeped below his chin, elbows propped up on the arms of his chair.

Sherlock lets out a heavy sigh but remains in pose. He closes his eyes and starts drumming his fingers together. John is still complaining. Sherlock hasn’t realised but their land-lady, and not their housekeeper, Mrs. Hudson has entered and John has been, rather too loudly for Sherlock’s liking, filling her in on the article and everything he believes to be wrong with it.

Sherlock lets out yet another sigh. Mrs. Hudson recognises his pose and soon retires, however John is still deep in his mid rant, and is showing no sign of slowing.

Annoyed by John’s continuing moaning, Sherlock stands and makes his way over to the sofa were John’s still ranting.

He stops inches from his flat mates face, although John is taking little notice. He’s too deep in his rant. Sherlock grabs John’s face and turns it into his. He pushes their lips together.

The kiss is brief, over before John’s realised what exactly is going on. Sherlock pulls back with the same swiftness as he took John in.

John coughs.

"I needed you to shut up," Sherlock says simply as a way of explanation. He’s already back across the room, sat in his usual chair, thinking pose resumed.

John’s still shaking; in shock and confusion. “How? What?” he manages to breath out.

Sherlock’s not going to repeat what he just said, especially when he knows damn well John heard him perfectly. He deduces what John’s actually asking.

"I saw it on a TV show, or read it in a book, or something," he explains.

"Oh," John replies, but he’s not convinced.

Sherlock manipulations people to get his own way. John’s seen him do it. John’s fallen for it. John never knew Sherlock could manipulate people using sex. For John, Sherlock understanding sex was just unbelievable.

It wasn’t sex, John knew that. But it was the thought that Sherlock could, would, and probably already had manipulated people in his way. It was just a kiss, a ploy to get him to be quiet.

It worked though, John realises. Sherlock’s behaviour had given him a lot to think about, and Sherlock had got his own way, as usual. John had been very quiet, and remains that way until Sherlock mumbles a word that he assumes cracks the case.


End file.
